Baxter's first crush
by Silverback14
Summary: Baxter Stockman age 14 finds the girl of his dreams.


I don't own any of these characters, except Caroline.

It was a bright sunny morning at Queens Academy for young minds. A boy about the age of fourteen kept his head down, as though hoping not to be seen. He wore a thick v-neck sweater and baggy jeans. His hair was a wild mop of sandy blond hair. His name was, Baxter Stockman. His reason for fear was the senior boys, who felt it was fun to pick on what they considered to be nerds.

Then suddenly he stopped short. In front of him, about five feet away, was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long black hair reaching down to her waist, it was messy like she brushed it with the wind. (all of a sudden he was feeling very poetic.) She had striking blue eyes and full red puckering lips. She was about five feet four inches, taller than Baxter by a head. She seemed to have notice him staring, because she looked right back at him. Baxter didn't smile for fear of her seeing his braces. But at that very moment she smiled and metal glinted on her teeth. He smiled back.

Just as Baxter was about to go and talk to her, someone tripped him. As he fell to the floor he lost all of his belongings including his glasses. Everyone around him began to laugh. His face turned from a pale peach to a bright shade of scarlet. His chances with the girl of his dreams had gone from five out of a billion to zero in five seconds. But then something happened that made his heart skip a beat. The girl picked up his glasses and slowly walked over to him, and handed Baxter his glasses.

"I think you lost these." she said in a soft quiet soothing voice

"Thanks." Baxter replied with a slight smile.

"No problem, my names Caroline Berone by the way." Caroline sweetly said.

"Baxter Stockman." he said trying not to sputter.

As it turns out she was new to the school because she had recently moved from a small farm in Minnesota. Caroline loved nature and was very good at science and advanced English. They soon became best friends, though deep in Baxter's heart he secretly wanted to be more than friends. His heart burned whenever she was with him. Caroline was tough and a great fighter so she stood up for him whenever he was being picked on. Then one day right before summer vacation, Baxter finally got the courage to ask her out.

It was on a school field trip to an aquarium that Baxter would ask Caroline to be his girlfriend. He would ask her out by her favorite sea animal, the killer whales. They walked past many strange fish and many different types of coral all of which, Caroline had read about before hand. Than finally they came to the mammals, where they saw dolphins and sea otters, and eventually killer whales. Baxter squeezed his way to Caroline.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" She asked in scarcely more than a whisper.

"Yeah, just like you." Baxter said softly as he grabbed her hand gently.

Caroline turned to stare at him for a moment. Baxter suddenly felt his courage failing so he quickly said...

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked fear beginning to grab at his voice.

Caroline thought for a moment before smiling broadly.

"Yeah I will." Caroline replied in the way she did when they first met.

They both smiled at each other before turning to the killer whales holding each others hands like nothing would ever happen to them... oh how wrong they were.

Baxter and Caroline had now been dating for over a year and new each other better than anyone else in the world. Caroline had a deep love for music and wanted to be a professional musician or an ecologist. Baxter wanted to build machines to help people. Their favorite thing to do together was go to the library and on this particular day they had just checked out a stack of books.

"Alice in Wonderland... again?!" Baxter exclaimed because this was at least her twentieth time reading it.

"Hey it's a good read, besides you know fantasy is my favorite genre."

Baxter smiled knowing this to be true. In his head he thought to himself, "Could there be a better girl?"

They had decided to go for a beautiful stroll in the park. Soon they were laughing and talking about the popular kids who pretty much ruled the school. Then out of nowhere two goons came at them. They grabbed Baxter by the neck and slammed him into a tree. "'Kay punk how much cash ya got on ya?" The pain made Baxters head spin. The second goon made the mistake of picking on Caroline. She kicked and punched and tried to fight the best she could. She jumped to the side and the goon didn't put the brakes on fast enough, he smashed straight into a tree. She went after the one that was holding Baxter and hit him over the head. She leaned over Baxter, "Are you okay?" She asked him.

she had stopped for a second to long. One of the goons had pulled a gun and shot her in the shoulder. Her blood ran everywhere, her scream pierced through the darkening sky. Baxter shot up to stop her fall. The goons ran off before he could get an okay description of their faces. "Your going to be okay!" Baxter half cried half told her.

After lying Caroline down under a tree Baxter ran into the streets screaming for help. After many people told him to bug off someone finally called 9-1-1 for him. An ambulance came screaming to try and save Caroline. As they lauded her in the stretcher Baxter held her hand. Suddenly Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Baxter. Very quietly she said, "ThankThank you Baxter for being the best friend I ever had in my life. You've given me my best memories"

"Don't talk like that." Baxter said tears streaming down his face.

They loaded her into the ambulance and shut the doors on Baxter. The moon shined down on Baxter. He would never see her again, her family had decided it would be best if they went back to Minnesota. Caroline had been forbidden to see him again because her family blamed him for her being shot. Her brother although he hated Baxter handed him a bright red leather bound notebook. "Here she wants you to have this." He said sourly.

Inside were the most beautiful drawings, poems, and stories he had ever seen. Baxter Stockman still has Caroline's notebook to this day.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, it helps me improve.


End file.
